civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Amis
The Amis, led by Raho Ari, are a custom civilization by Clap. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Amis' The Amis (also referred to as the Ami) are an aboriginal group of Taiwan. The name means "north"; they generally refer to themselves as "Pangcah" instead, simply meaning "human". Their language is also referred to as "Amis". The Amis have historically dwelled in the Huatung Valley of Taiwan. The valley stretches along the east coast of the island, nestled between the Central Mountains and the Coastal Mountains of the region. Five broad groups of the Amis have been outlined; one group in the plains, another in the heart of the valley, a third by the eastern island coast, a fourth to the north, and a fifth on the Hengchun Peninsula. The Amis familial structure is matrilineal; women are in charge of all in the domestic sphere, including finances and family business. Politics and fishing, on the other hand, are male duties. Fishing and farming form the cornerstone of Amis life, with fish and millet respectively being integral (though rice has replaced millet in modern times). Animal housing that separates pigs, fowl, and cows forms a complex system for managing livestock.The Amis practice what is known as a "military marriage", in which a prospective husband would work for a period of time stretching up to two years for his future in-laws prior to marriage. Age is an important distinction in Amis culture. In the annual Harvest Festival, men can come of age by participating in a variety of tests; other events, such as singing, are segregated by age as well. 'Raho Ari' Raho Ari was the chief of the Bunun people, an aboriginal tribe of the Taiwanese Central Mountain Range. Though he was a member of only one tribe, his actions resonated with all of the indigenous Taiwanese in the face of hardship. Japanese rule of Taiwan began in 1895. The leadership had a policy of pacifying the aborigines through suppression of their culture and involuntary relocation. For the Bunun, this meant being forced out of their mountain homes into the lowland villages, which were thinly spread and isolated from one another. The introduction of rice also began to erode away at the traditionally millet-based agriculture of the Bunun. Furthermore, the Japanese began placing harsher restrictions on rifles, locking them away in police stations when not in use. This made it difficult for the indigenous peoples to hunt deer and other game. Chief Raho Ari rallied against this cause alongside his fellow tribal members. In 1915, he attacked Dafen and killed the policemen stationed there in what would become known as the Dafen Incident. Raho Ari and his followers formed Tamaho by the Laonong River, a settlement that would become their base of operations. This location was strategically amongst the peaks of the Central Mountain range, making it a grueling task to even reach. Rebels began to join his cause, and the resistance began a guerrilla warfare campaign against the Japanese colonial powers. Attacking behind supposed "guardlines", electric fences, and police stations, Raho Ari spearheaded his cause for over twenty years. During this time, the Japanese continued to paint the Bunun aboriginals as brutal savages who were dangerous and uncultured. Japanese rule of Taiwan ended in 1945, the same year the Bunun Ari died. For the entirety of his campaign, he and his followers were never pacified as the Japanese government had hoped; instead, they demonstrated the resilience of the Taiwanese aboriginal culture and spirit even in the face of adversity. 'Dawn of Man' Many welcomes, chief Raho Ari. Chief of the Bunun tribe, you led your people against suppression by a foreign power. When the Japanese seized power in Taiwan, they began systematically quieting the aboriginal natives of the region. However, you would not let your people be subdued. After displacing entire villages from their mountain homes and restricting their long-standing hunting practices, you began a grueling campaign against the Japanese powers. For twenty years, you and the Bunun people stood strong in defiance against subjugation, fighting for the freedom of all Taiwanese aborigines. New threats have arisen that once again threaten the original denizens of your fair island. Will you lead, not only the Bunun, but all the tribes of the region to victory? Unique Attributes Strategy Category:All Civilizations Category:Oriental Cultures